


Of Blood and Ink

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Origin Stories [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: OCs - Freeform, car crash, minor gore, plush bendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Quick disclaimer, I am fully aware that Henry's last name is Stein, but 1) I don't like that last name, and 2) My friend and I came up with Gray as his last name before it was revealed to be something else. Sorry not sorry lmao





	Of Blood and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, I am fully aware that Henry's last name is Stein, but 1) I don't like that last name, and 2) My friend and I came up with Gray as his last name before it was revealed to be something else. Sorry not sorry lmao

Henry Gray's daughter didn't really remember much of what happened when she was younger. He had to fill her in on quite a bit when she had finally woken up a few months after the accident. Her mother had been driving and saw something in the road, so she swerved. The car crashed, and when they found the two in the wreckage, her mother had bled out, begging the paramedics to save her little girl just before she passed. Lillian had still been bleeding when they arrived, but it wasn't enough to kill her before they had hooked her up to some IVs in the back of an ambulance. She looked horrible, though, when they had first brought her to the hospital. It was mostly in her face where the front window had shattered and cut her up, though the worst of it had been several shards of glass that had ended up in her eye. She had a few broken limbs on top of it.

They had found that she had some cranial damage when they brought her in, which really worried Henry to no end. When she had woken up, they didn't realize that she had limited to no feeling in her legs, at least not at first. When she told them that she couldn’t feel her legs, it didn’t register right away with them. They thought that maybe it was from the painkillers from when they had set her broken leg, but when she kept saying she couldn’t feel her legs, they investigated it closer.

They had told Henry that Lillian would be semi-paralyzed for the entirety of her life. She would have to have physical therapy to help her regain whatever she had left. She received physical therapy for a long while, over a decade’s worth, and now, she relied on crutches and occasionally a wheelchair whenever she felt like it.

After the accident, Henry had quit his job at Joey Drew Studios, found one closer to home, and since then, he had doubled his efforts to take care of her, especially since he worried that she wouldn't be able to quite take care of herself for a while longer. Growing up, she would sometimes get letters from her Uncle Joey, the man that her father used to work with, but after a long while, the letters stopped coming, not that she really cared much in the long run. He had been a bit strange and even a little… off his rocker, only growing increasingly so throughout the years as evidenced in his letters to her. He talked about some sort of 'ink machine' at some point, a sort of machine that would bring his cartoons to life. She thought it was crazy and showed it to her father. He agreed with her, though he did make the comment that if anyone could pull off such an impossible feat, it would be her Uncle Joey, no doubting that.

Though one line in his last letter to her seemed to always linger in the back of her mind.

' _Wouldn't you like to see your favorite character Bendy? Like, actually see him? Touch him, talk to him_?'

When Lillian was fourteen, her father remarried a rather devout Christian woman by the name of Linda. Lillian had liked her for the most part, even if the woman could be a little overbearing. She never had much experience with a semi-disabled child before, though that didn't stop her from trying, even if Lillian insisted that she was fine and didn't really need the help. That wasn't out of a rebellious teenage pride, either. It was just the truth was for Lillian. She had taught herself to handle herself when she was ten and would ask for help whenever she actually needed it. Her step-mother still fussed over her though, even now, when the woman was in her mid-thirties, calling almost every other day with Henry constantly telling her that Lillian could take care of herself now that she was an adult and had been for a while in the background.

With Linda came something else – a sibling. Linda had adopted a small girl prior to having married Henry, a small girl by the name of Mindy. She was seven years younger than Lillian, and she seemed to keep to herself as best as she could. Anytime Linda made the two spend some time together, the older of the two never seemed to know what to do or what to say to engage the girl. It seemed to remain that way for a couple of years, awkward and silent between the two siblings.

At first, Lillian attributed the awkwardness to them just meeting each other for the first time. But the longer it continued, the girl started to think that maybe it was because Mindy thought her strange and weird. After all, she had to use crutches and a wheelchair to get around. It saddened her greatly. She purposefully started to distance herself, figuring that it would be better for Mindy if she didn’t associate herself with her.

At least, that was the case until Mindy came to her door. “Sis?” she had questioned through the door. “Um… C-can I come in?”

Lillian was surprised to hear her sister. “Uh… Yeah. Yeah, come in.” She saw the girl peak her head in shyly before biting her lip. She then entered more.

“Um… I, uh…” She swallowed before rushing over and hugging her, catching Lillian off guard. “I-I am really glad to have you as my big sister!”

She wasn’t sure what to do at first, but slowly, Lillian wrapped her arms around her in return. “Even… Even if I’m weird because I can’t walk?” she asked hesitantly. Mindy shook her head against her, looking up at her.

“That isn’t weird… Everyone has their own thing. Yours is that you can’t walk!” She offered the girl a smile before pulling back. “I, uh… I got something from Hen- Dad! I got something from Dad. I asked him for it…” She went back to the door and reached around, grabbing something before hurrying back to Lillian. She then presented the item proudly. It was a small plush, black and white in color, but there was no mistaking who it was supposed to be.

Lillian gasped and took it gingerly before hugging it tight. “Bendy was always my favorite!” she chirped happily. She then grinned at Mindy before pulling her into a hug, too. “Thank you so much!”

From then on, the two seemed to be inseparable. They seemed attached at the hip for _years_ , sticking together through thick and thin. At least, that was the case until Lillian moved out on her own. Lillian kept in contact as best as she could, but it was never the same. They were close still, but there was a distance that had started to form between them. They were nearly strangers by the time Lillian was 34 years old.

 _Ring, ring_.

Lillian blinked in surprise when she heard the phone ring. It wasn’t the usual time that Linda called to check in on her. She answered with a slight frown, “Hello?”

“Hey, sis,” smiled the voice of Mindy. Lillian lit up some.

“Mindy! I wasn’t expecting a call from you,” smiled the woman. “What’s going on?”

“Well… I got a letter for Dad in my mailbox today. I think the mailman got the wrong address or something cause it has Dad’s address on it,” Mindy hummed. “I opened it since I wasn’t sure if it was junk mail or something legitimately important and the letter inside is really weird? Like, there’s ink _everywhere_ on it, and it’s from someone called Joey Drew?”

“Uncle Joey?” blinked Lillian. “He was a coworker of Dad’s when I was a kid. What does it say?”

“It says that he wants Dad to swing by the old workshop to show him something.”

Lillian frowned at that. “The old workshop? That’s three towns over! It took Dad an hour to drive there every day, if I remember him telling me right.” She tilted her head some as she looked at her plush, resting comfortably on her desk. Old with age and torn slightly from where she used to sleep with it tucked under her chin, a silly thought crossed her mind. “Why don’t _we_ go instead? Linda never liked that place, so I doubt she would want Dad to go there. Besides, I think Uncle Joey would be surprised to see me after so long.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.”


End file.
